


Everything is fair

by lightly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen introduces Jared to new things, and Jared likes it...A LOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is fair

_I. Everything is fair, but only if I say it is_

 

Jensen held the small, almost innocuous looking object up for Jared’s inspection. Jared could hardly bring himself to look at it. It wasn’t just the thought of where it was going to be in a few moments, or the fact that the tagline, written in garish letters on the box, read ‘ribbed for his pleasure’ – which was all kinds of wrong – it was the color that bothered him. The _thing_ was a godforsaken shade of pink. It looked like something out of Dominatrix!Barbie’s sex shop – doll not included. Jared reached down to pick up the box the toy came in, it was half under the bed, landing where Jensen had thrown it, so he had to fumble around a bit before he found it. He hauled himself back onto the bed, bringing the box with him. He was still valiantly trying to ignore the look of concentration Jensen had as he tore open a pack of batteries. This was hard since Jensen yanked on the packaging and at least two batteries clattered across the floor. Jared kept his attention on the smiling faces of the real life versions of Barbie and Ken that stared up at him from the also bright pink box. She was holding the offending item in her hand and he looked far too happy about what she was going to do with it. She had perfect tits and a waist Jared could have wrapped his hands around, and Ken’s briefs bulged with equipment that had to be largely plastic.

Looking inside the box, Jared was mildly horrified to find instructions as to proper insertion. Having it printed in black and white made it seem so cold and clinical, and not half as much fun as Jensen had promised it would be.

He heard a faint buzz and the plug in Jensen’s hand roared to life. Right then, Jared’s heart thought it would be a good idea to try and claw its way out of Jared’s chest.

Jensen ran the tip of the plug along the inside of Jared’s thigh. The moment the bulbous edge touched his bare skin Jared shivered. Anticipation mixed with just the slightest hint of apprehension.

“Tell me again how you managed to talk me into this?” Jared muttered, exaggerating his drawl to hide the slight quiver to his voice.

“Oh, all I had to do was smile pretty at you, Padalecki. It ain’t my fault you’re so easy.”

Jensen lightly passed the end of the toy over Jared’s balls and along the length of his shaft then slowly over the sensitive head. Jared threw his head back and groaned. He reached a hand down, unsure of whether he wanted to stop Jensen, or make him go faster. Still the teasing touch, or grab it and make it something solid. Jensen didn’t give him the chance to figure out what he wanted. He just swatted Jared’s hand out of the way and pushed him down.

“You trust me, Jare.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.”

“Then turn over and show me that fine ass of yours.”

 

 

 _II. You win some, you try your hardest not to lose some_

 

The buzz from the toy in his ass was sudden though not completely unexpected; even though Jared had promised he wouldn’t press the button on the remote while he was talking to someone. Jensen gritted his teeth against the sensation as the setting on the plug went up one. . two, he pasted on what he hoped was an innocent smile and tried his best to concentrate on whatever shit Rosenbaum was spouting – which wasn’t easy at the best of times – all the while he was looking around for Jared. The range on the remote was pretty much next to nothing so he had to be around here somewhere. Even in this large crowd there were only so many places he could hide.

Oh shit, he better not have given it to Sandy.

 

Jared had slid the plug into him earlier that evening, whispering reassuring words in a voice so soft and low that it could drive a man to distraction. This plug was slightly smaller than the one Jensen had introduced Jared to the night before, but it was big enough that Jensen was constantly aware of the light pressure as it pressed against his prostate when he walked. And god forbid he should actually try to sit down.

The buzzing increased and Jensen’s fake smile slipped. It took everything he had not to squirm, just to stand there like nothing was wrong and ignore the fact that Rosenbaum was looking at him with something that looked scarily like comprehension.

 

That’s it, he was heading to the nearest bathroom and he was taking the damn thing out, bet or no bet. Though since Jared had technically cheated, he should be the one to pay the forfeit.

Jensen smiled.

And then he let out an undignified yelp has the plug hit its top setting.

“I’m going to fucking kill him!”

 

 _III. And if my senses should fail me_

 

Jensen had slipped the blindfold over his eyes when they were in the bedroom. Now, from the feel of the plush carpet against his back, Jared guessed they were in the living room. Or the hallway, but that would be ridiculous because he wouldn’t have to room to lie down. But Jensen was being all ‘Ohhh you don’t know where you are, you are helpless putty in my hands.’

And Jared was letting him because he was Jensen, and Jared loved the feel of Jensen’s hands on him. He was more than happy to lie back and let Jensen have his way.

 

Jared lay on his back, arms, legs splayed out, leaving himself open for Jensen. Eyes wide behind the blindfold, he waited. Jensen knelt by his side, one hand resting by Jared’s head, steadying him as he kissed his way slowly down Jared’s torso. His lips brushed the tender skin of Jared’s nipple and Jared stiffened, tensing himself for Jensen’s next touch.

Jensen’s next touch came in the form of gentle teasing as Jensen ghosted the tips of his fingers over Jared’s cock, taking his time, ignoring the urgency of Jared’s erection. Jared whimpered as Jensen continued his exploration, lightly caressing his balls and then moving down. Jared gasped at the sudden sensation of a finger being carefully worked up his ass, and then he moaned when that sensation was taken away.

*

With each kiss he planted on the inside of Jared’s thigh, Jensen squeezed the pump in his hand. A small sound escaped Jared’s lips with each inflation of the plug. It was large to begin with, but Jensen had made sure Jared had been deliciously stretched and prepped and the toy had slid in smoothly with only minimal persuasion. The battery pack lay on the flat of Jared’s stomach, humming softly in unison with the plug as it vibrated away, the tip of the toy barely pressing against his prostate, but it was getting closer with each time Jensen squeezed.

Jensen flicked his tongue over the head of Jared’s cock and Jared just about lost it. He bucked his hips, trying to get closer to something, anything. But Jensen just pulled away and Jared let out a long whine, a sound that was halfway to begging. He reached a hand up to take off his blind fold.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Jensen, please!” Jared’s voice hitched, Jensen had turned the vibrator up a notch.

“Nuh uh, J. You wouldn’t play fair earlier, so now I get to do whatever I want to do to you for however long I want to do it. So just lie back and relax.”

 

 _IV. Come kiss away my honesty_

 

“I don’t know where people get this idea that you are innocent.” Jared said, lazily tracing along the toned lines of Jensen’s hips. He ran his fingers down to Jensen’s crotch, walking the tips of his middle and index fingers along the length of Jensen’s achingly hard cock. “You’re about as far from innocent as you could get.”

Jensen could only grunt in response, a non committal sound that was the product of nothing but pleasure. Jared wasn’t even sure that Jensen had heard him, he probably wasn’t even aware of Jared beyond the feeling of hands on his skin. Jared stilled the movement of his hands and Jensen groaned. Arching his back he rubbed his ass against the softness of Jared’s bed. Jared didn’t know if Jensen was trying to drive the plug deeper into himself or if he was trying to get closer to the unseen touches. And Jensen wasn’t about to tell him.

Jared moved, carefully climbing over his lovers’ body to settle between his spread legs. He gripped Jensen’s hips, digging his fingers in to keep his hold; Jensen’s skin was slicked with sweat and slippery. He slid his knees underneath the back of Jensen’s legs to keep Jensen’s ass raised slightly while he reached for a pillow to put under, to keep Jensen just where he wanted him.

*

The plug came out with an obscene plop and Jared fought the urge to laugh. Only the sight of Jensen laid out before him, arms stretched above his head, pulling lightly at the loose bonds that held them to the headboard, kept Jared from giggling like a little boy. Jared turned the clicker at the bottom of the toy, upping the setting, before running the tip along the inside of Jensen’s thigh. Just like Jensen had done to him what felt like an age ago – when he had smiled that smile and said –

“Hey, how about a little toy play?”

Jared never could say no to Jensen.

 

Jensen shivered at Jared’s touch, letting out small sounds of need with each caress. Jared lined himself up ready to push into Jensen. Jensen was still stretched and lubed from the plug, but Jared slicked himself up anyway.

“Fuck, Jare!” Jensen half mumbled, half cried when the head of Jared’s cock hit his prostate, hard.

“Harder!”

Jared never could say no to Jensen.

 

FIN


End file.
